Tras el ultimo beso
by Must-Wade
Summary: tras el ultimo beso...


**TRAS EL ÚLTIMO BESO**

**Rebecca se estaba alistando en su pen-house para ir al cumpleaños de Nami; en eso suena su Denden mushi (celular) y era Cavendish, este le dijo:**

"**pasare por tu casa a la 7:00 pm… oie, por cierto Bartolomeo viene con nosotros… pero obviamente yo seré el mejor vestido, con mi hermosa y sexy ropa, mi cabello rizado y dorado también hermoso y sexy… bueno, bueno… chao que se me acaba **_**la baba de caracol**_** chao, baby y besos picantes"**

**Entonces Rebecca se puso su vestido más sexy y cautivador; espero hasta la 12:00 pm y Cavendish no llegaba aun. Bartolomeo también estaba esperando a Cavendish, se cansó de esperar y fue a buscar a Rebecca para ir a la fiesta de Nami.**

**Después de media hora; Cavendish llego a la caza de Rebecca y no la encontró en esta, supuso que ella ya estaría en la fiesta, pero también pensó que Bartolomeo pudo haberla llevado, pensó que talvez se estuviera sobrepasando con ella, no obstante comenzó a buscarlos por toda la ciudad, tras no encontrarlos; llamo a Nami preguntándole:**

"**¿Rebecca y Bartolomeo ya están en la fiesta?"**

**Nami respondió:**

"**no, no han llegado"**

**Cavendish le colgó enseguida (de la rabia), Nami preocupada llamo a Rebecca y pregunto:**

"**¿Dónde están?"**

**Y Rebecca respondió:**

"**estamos cerca, solo que; el carro de Barto se dañó y fue a buscar refacciones"**

**Luego de esa pequeña llamada, Rebecca se encontraba solo en la autopista la cual estaba completamente vacía (completamente)**

**Nami llamo a Cavendish para contarle lo sucedido y este, no esté preocupado.**

**Cavendish se relajó aun poco y fue en dirección a la fiesta sabiendo que en el camino se encontraría a Rebecca. Luego de un par de minutos intentando buscarla, encontró el carro de Bartolomeo, se acercó a él y vio que Rebecca estaba dormida en el asiento delantero de este.**

**Con un poco de dificultad; abrió la puerta, la vio tan linda que le acaricio su mejilla con un pétalo de rosa que tenía a la mano, por efecto de esto; Rebecca se despertó. Cavendish se acercó para darle un beso en la frente, ella también se acercó a él, pero no para besarlo, en vez de eso ¡lo cacheteo!**

**Cavendish sorprendido y adolorido pregunto:**

"**¿Por qué me golpeas?"**

**Ella solo dijo:**

"**vamos a la fiesta"**

**Cavendish guardo silencio, ambos subieron al automóvil de Cavendish, y se dirigieron a la fiesta, al llegar, notaron que Nami estaba en la puerta principal del local y les dijo:**

"**malditos desgraciados ¡al fin llegan!"**

**Luego de toda esa extraña confusión, disfrutaron del resto de la fiesta. Comenzaron a bailar.**

**Rebecca no sabía bailar, Cavendish la vio y la ayudo a marcar el paso, cuando todo parecía perfecto, ¡llega Bartolomeo! A la fiesta con cara de pocos amigos (además de ser feo)**

**Al ver entrar a Bartolomeo; Cavendish y Rebecca buscaron la manera de evitarlo, pues Rebecca supuestamente estaba cuidando su carro, pero se fue sin tan siquiera avisar…**

**Trataban de esconderse y en su 'búsqueda' se toparon con un enorme cuarto (vacío al parecer) en el **_**segundo piso**_** del local, este cuarto estaba iluminado por un par de velas y decorado con rosas, cuyos pétalos estaban cuidadosamente colocados en la cama.**

**Por motivo del pequeño alboroto, la tira derecha del vestido de Rebecca se había caído, Cavendish se percató de esto y dijo:**

"**oie… tu tira… …yo te ayudo" **

**Al sentir la mano de Cavendish sobre su hombro; Rebecca se sonrojo, tras eso Cavendish le da un beso en la frente y le dice:**

"**tranquila, no te voy hacer nada… que tu no quieras que te haga"**

**Rebecca se separó un poco, y se dirigió a la puerta, vio si alguien se encontraba cerca y al ver que no; cerro dicha puerta con seguro. Esto sorprendió a Cavendish, el cual pregunto:**

"**¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?"**

**Rebecca pícaramente le contesto:**

"**Para que no nos interrumpan"**

**Cavendish no lo pensó dos veces, se acercó a ella y se besaron con mucha pasión, con todo y lengüita…**

**Al separarse Rebecca le dice al oído:**

"**como que comienza hacer calor… ¿verdad?"**

**No obstante se comienza a desvestir ante sus ojos… al verla hacer eso; Cavendish dice:**

"**no te molestes… yo te ayudo"**

**Y nuevamente se volvieron a besar, solo que esta vez tiernamente y despacio, aunque de vez en cuando aumentaban la temperatura del **_**juego**_**…. Aunque Cavendish seguía vestido: Rebecca lo agarro de la corbata y suavemente lo llevo hasta la cama. ****o/o**

**Tras un breve momento de silencio Rebecca dice:**

"**no seas tramposo"**

**Algo dudoso; Cavendish pregunta:**

"**¿Por qué?"**

**Ella le responde:**

"**porque tú sigues vestido y yo casi desnuda"….**

**Él le responde suavemente:**

"**pues equiparemos las cosas" ****o/o**

**Y en menos de dos segundos; Rebecca comenzó a desvestirlo…, mientras que Cavendish por su cuenta, trasladaba sus besos; de los labios de Rebecca a su cuello…entre beso y beso; Rebecca comenzó a suspirar y a sentir el **_**miembro **_**de Cavendish presionándose contra su vientre… Rebecca le sonríe y le dice:**

"**te diviertes"**

**Cavendish la vuelve a besar y le dice:**

"**siempre me divierto, siempre y cuando solo seas tú…"**

**Las palabras quedaron a un lado y TRAS EL ULTIMO BESO, comenzaron a unir sus sexos, que se trasformó en una increíble sensación para los dos. Jamás habían sentido algo así…**

**Después de hacer hecho el amor, Cavendish cogió una rosa; la cual recorrió todo el cuerpo de Rebecca en las manos de Cavendish (obviamente). Y dijo:**

"**Rebecca"…. "no comprendo por qué eres tan hermosa"**

**Ella no contesto, no podía; estaba cansada, solo lo volvió a besar, pero luego de besarse le dijo:**

"**me alegro que hallas llegado tarde"…. **

**FIN**

**Idea principal por parte de: Michelle Alcívar Rendón alias la Súper Woo **


End file.
